


Преврати меня в своё сердце

by Achernar



Series: Адмиралы [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда кончится война,<br/>Распустят министерства,<br/>Отменят все границы,<br/>Когда кончится война -<br/>Преврати меня в своё сердце<br/>(с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По сути своей это цикл драбблов, а не главы

– Вы в порядке?  
Корис медленно, чуть заметно кивает:  
– Да.  
И Джейн знает, Джейн – знает – что он врёт. Она теряла корабль и команду, она помнит, каково это. Может, у неё всё и было основательно сглажено выпавшими из жизни двумя годами и таким количеством обстоятельств, что было просто не до того, но она помнит это чувство... вины. Как будто это ты сам, бездарно и злонамеренно просрал доверенные тебе жизни.  
Джейн почти открывает рот, но не знает, как это сказать. Да и нужно ли что-то говорить, они не друзья, чтоб так запросто лезть в душу.  
Джейн молча садится рядом и искоса смотрит, как Корис нервно заламывает пальцы, стискивает и выгибает назад – кажется, единственное, чем вообще себя выдаёт. У человека суставы бы вышли из пазов от такого движения, у кварианцев, видимо, или подвижнее, или как-то иначе устроены...  
– Лола. Адмирал...  
– Потом, Вега, – отрезает Джейн.  
Если бы было что-то важное – на связь вышла бы СУЗИ или Раан, а дёргать по пустякам... Потом, всё потом. За пятнадцать минут нельзя переварить чувство собственной несостоятельности как капитана, Джейн вообще не уверена, можно ли его переварить до конца – ей, по крайней мере, не удалось – но дать Корису хотя бы эти пятнадцать минут она может. И, чёрт подери, намерена это сделать.  
Видимо это читается у неё на лице, потому что Вега примирительно поднимает руки и не продолжает.  
Корис косится на неё, почти не поворачивая головы. Джейн даже не понимает, как вообще это замечает – может, потому что сама пялится на него, и на автомате считывает даже такое движение, может, потому что светящиеся глаза слишком заметны даже под мутным непрозрачным щитком шлема...  
– Спасибо, капитан Шепард, – сухо бросает Корис .  
Джейн знает, Джейн – знает – что не за спасение. За спасение его адмиральской задницы вместо команды он, кажется, пристрелить её порывался, а не благодарить.  
Спасибо – за эти грёбаные пятнадцать минут.  
Джейн думает, что она и вправду смогла бы рассказать ему про первую «Нормандию». Как-нибудь потом, при случае. Дьявол знает, зачем.  
– Не за что, адмирал.


	2. Chapter 2

Джейн прекрасно понимает, насколько это глупо, но всё равно чувствует себя старшеклассницей, пойманной за школой с сигаретой.  
Она – высокопоставленный офицер Альянса, СпеКТР, и это её собственный корабль, и она уже давным-давно совершеннолетняя, и вполне имеет право немного выпить, отмечая успех… Относительный успех. Слишком дорого доставшийся – и недвусмысленно дающий понять, что это только начало, а дальше смертей будет только больше – условный успех.  
Ч-ч-чёрт.  
Ладно, выпила она далеко не немного – если быть честной, то после всей этой череды боёв за Раннох у Джейн сдали нервы, и она воспользовалась передышкой, чтобы напиться как свинья. Кто ж знал, что Корис притащится лично её благодарить – или зачем он тут. Кто, блядь, вообще пустил его на «Нормандию» в обход её приказов? Она тут капитан или где?  
«Делать тебе нехуй, что ли, лучше бы спустился на свой Раннох», – с досадой думает Джейн, безуспешно пытаясь расчесать сбившиеся набок колтуном волосы.  
– Чем обязана, адмирал?  
– Я, кажется, не вовремя, капитан?  
Джейн готова поклясться, что под маской Корис издевательски ухмыляется. Естественно, блядь, не вовремя! Великая капитан Шепард и её утренняя сонная рожа с похмелья. Самое то, что следует видеть… вроде бы союзнику. Официальная встреча с Коллегией, где предполагалось обсуждение всех деталей вступления кварианского флота в войну со Жнецами, была назначена на вечер – от мысли о грядущем количестве политической тряхомудии Джейн мутило едва ли не сильнее, чем от выпитого накануне.  
– Всё… – нет уж, политики ей и так предстоит обожраться. – Вам не кажется.  
Джейн уверена , что сейчас он оскорбится. Интересно, то, что одного адмирала она послала в открытую, а другому и вовсе врезала в сердцах, сильно осложнит переговоры?..  
– Мои извинения, – неожиданно говорит Корис. – Я хотел бы лично поблагодарить вас за... за всё. В неофициальной обстановке, назовём это так... Кила, вот теперь я действительно не знаю, что собирался сказать!  
Он не издевается – просто нервничает, – неожиданно ясно понимает Джейн. Нервничает, не знает, что делать, и в результате делает хуйню – как и она сама, какое совпадение. Кто-то напивается, кто-то вламывается на чужой корабль ранним утром без приглашения. В сущности, разница невелика.  
Злиться на Кориса почему-то не получается.  
– Считайте, что уже поблагодарили, – вздыхает Джейн. – Если обстановка всё ещё недостаточно неофициальная, можем подняться в мою каюту.  
Ну и… на кой?..  
Вот уж точно – с утра у неё получается только нажимать на курок, но никак не заниматься политикой. Хотя ладно, вечером с политикой вряд ли дела обстоят лучше…  
– С удовольствием. Никогда не был на человеческих кораблях.  
Джейн лень удивляться.  
– Совместный проект с турианцами… Точнее – первая «Нормандия» была совместным проектом, эту строил «Цербер», но общий конструктив остался. Разве что она побольше и помощнее. Ну и орудия «Т…  
Так, про орудия, наверно, не надо – в какие технологические подробности посвящать кварианцев, и что им доверять, решать будет уже не она, а Совет и прочее политическое трепло.  
– …тоже помощнее, – не в тему заканчивает Джейн.  
Лифт доезжает до верхней палубы очень вовремя. Корис, кажется, с интересом осматривается, мельком оглядывает вялых рыб в аквариуме, останавливается перед стендом с модельками кораблей…  
– Ваша первая «Нормандия» погибла… – то ли спрашивает, то ли… да знает, не может не знать.  
Джейн мрачно кивает.  
– Вместе с двадцатью не успевшими спастись членами экипажа.  
И с ней самой, но это уже дело десятое.  
– Мне жаль.  
Корис сочувственно наклоняет голову, и Джейн почему-то почти хочется хамски спросить, скольких он похоронил вместе с «Квиб-Квибом». Не то, чем стоит меряться.  
Джейн падает на диван, оставляя его изучать коллекцию.  
– Не думаю, что захотел бы постоянно видеть «Квиб-Квиб» вот… таким, – наконец говорит Корис. – И тем более Жнеца.  
– Жнеца звали Назара, – зачем-то уточняет Джейн. – Это просто игрушки, не усложняйте. Хотите – могу подарить.  
Корис хмыкает, и до неё доходит, какую всё-таки чушь она сейчас ляпнула – отлично просто, предложить подарить игрушечный кораблик адмиралу… Нет, с утра ей точно нельзя открывать рот. Узнает, кто пустил его на корабль – убьёт, честное слово, убьёт.  
– Закрепить союз материально? Почему бы и нет, у вас есть модель кварианского фрегата, будет справедливо, если у меня будет модель человеческого.  
Корис снимает с планок первую «Нормандию». Джейн давится воздухом от неожиданности такой реакции, и пару раз бессмысленно открывает рот…  
– Н-надеюсь, ваша Коллегия не сочтёт это за подкуп?  
– Нет, если это останется между нами, – Корис откровенно смеётся. Джейн почти всерьёз думает, не будет ли ещё более глупым отобрать «Нормандию» обратно: не то чтобы жалко, просто… – Или если я потом вам тоже что-нибудь подарю…

…«например, частоту личного канала связи».  
Сообщение на собственном, бессовестно взломанном терминале Джейн находит вечером, после на удивление успешно прошедших переговоров с Коллегией, клятвенно пообещавших свою помощь по всем фронтам.  
«И я пустила вас в свою каюту», – пишет Джейн.  
Злиться на Кориса почему-то не получается. Снова. Джейн кажется, что это плохая тенденция, плохая идея, плохое начало письма к адмиралу союзных сил…  
«…и подарила свою модель своего корабля!..»


	3. Chapter 3

Джейн не успевает определиться, на что надеется – на подтверждение вызова или отказ, когда Корис отвечает.  
– Капитан Шепард? Чем обязан?  
Блядский официоз. В переписке, значит, можно по-нормальному общаться, а так уже нет?..  
Бессоннице обязан. Нервам. Тому, что она не собирается называть своим именем даже себе самой, не то что кому-то ещё.  
Связаться с Корисом было отвратительной идеей, надо было просто выпить снотворного, надо было… Надо сейчас – сказать хоть что-то, извиниться за неуместный вызов и всё-таки идти спать. В горле что-то противно перехватывает, встаёт подпирающим комком желчи, так что кажется, что если сейчас она откроет рот, то или сблюёт или разревётся, как девчонка.  
– Шепард?  
Корис даже теряет неизменное и порядком раздражающее «капитан», и Джейн всё-таки поднимает голову – чтоб увидеть, что он «не одет», просто в гермокостюме, без нагромождения ремней и тряпок, которые кварианцы так любят на себя навешивать.  
«Какая прелесть, – неуместно ядовито думает Джейн, – какая прелесть, но сейчас я всё-таки сблюю прямо на комм от…»  
– У меня половина команды не спит, – неожиданно говорит Корис. – Обтираются по углам и делают вид, что работают. Мне кажется, что я скоро их перестреляю из жалости.  
– Та же хуйня, – почему-то шёпотом говорит Джейн. Во рту горько и липко.  
Та же самая, выматывающая обрывки нервов хуйня. А ещё каждый первый доверительно на неё смотрит и спрашивает о шансах на победу, которых… ну, наверно, сколько-то есть. Ноль целых, ноль десятых, какие-то мелкодробные, ничего не значащие цифры. Джейн кажется, что она тащит на себе гору весом с Цитадель, и эта гора из обязательств и возлагаемых на неё надежд всей галактики скоро расплющит её в кровавую кашу.  
Корис нервно вздыхает, достаёт откуда-то из зоны, не захватываемой изображением, полуразобранный пистолет и с невротичной методичностью начинает его начищать. То есть – продолжает начищать, конечно. Джейн кладёт голову на стол и пялится на отточенные, но слишком уж механические для просто внимательного отношения к оружию движения. У неё самой были такие же, когда она перебирала оружие в чёрт пойми какой раз, борясь с желанием пойти и надраться в хлам или сделать ещё какую глупость – Корису вон позвонить. Боги, им же даже сказать друг другу нечего, кто они друг другу вообще, случайные знакомые, иногда убивающие время на глупую переписку?  
Корис роняет патрон и тихо шипит сквозь зубы какое-то ругательство, которое автоматический переводчик не распознаёт, оставляет экзотическим набором звуков, щедро приправленных резким акцентом.  
– Бессонница, – зачем-то оправдывается Корис. – Устал. Надо поспать, расчётное начало атаки через… сколько по-вашему? Не ориентируюсь в человеческих системах счисления.  
– Скоро, – выдыхает Джейн. Ком в горле становится настолько ощутимым, что хочется стиснуть зубы и на всякий случай ещё и рот зажать руками – как будто это поможет избавиться от навязчивого чувства стр… – Через восемь часов по-нашему.  
За которые надо выспаться, приготовиться, собраться, подбодрить всех, кто так ждёт от неё – от кого же ещё, надежда галактики же, блядь – уверенности в завтрашнем дне… Джейн не уверена даже в том, что сейчас не ляпнет лишнего по сути совершенно чужому ей… – Я сейчас сблюю от страха, – Джейн говорит это раньше, чем понимает, что несёт, и зажимать рот чертовски, чертовски поздно.  
– Ты хоть сблевать можешь, – вздыхает Корис, откладывая так и не собранный пистолет. – Не представляю, как ты вообще держишься.  
– Хреново, – шепчет Джейн.  
Он не удивляется и не осуждает её, и, кажется, этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы внутри что-то переломилось то ли болью, то ли облегчением, то ли ещё каким непозволительным дерьмом, пережимающим горло настолько сильно, что кажется – будь Корис здесь, она бы повисла у него на шее, наплевав на всё, чтоб только ещё немного почувствовать, что у неё тоже есть право на слабости и ошибки... Джейн всё-таки зажимает рот, отчаянно жмурясь, чтоб задавить, уничтожить в зародыше эту дрянь.  
– Все б так «хреново» держались.  
– Думаешь?  
– Думаю.  
Джейн медленно дышит, привычно загоняя эмоции куда подальше – посмотреть на Кориса теперь почти стыдно, проще бессмысленно разглядывать стол перед собой: пластиковая цветная плёнка с края облупилась, надо бы заменить… Если после завтрашних боёв за Землю, за Цитадель, за всё и всех ещё будет кому и где заменять дешёвый сраный пластик.  
– Шепард?  
Джейн вопросительно мычит в ответ, всё ещё не поднимая головы.  
– Знаешь, я хотел сказать тебе одну вещь. До того, как… В общем…  
– До того, как мы все сдохнем, – заканчивает Джейн, искоса поглядывая на экран уникома.  
Корис всё ещё её не осуждает. Корис тоже психует – опять схватился за свой несчастный пистолет.  
– Ну, говори уже.  
– Но посмотрел на тебя и решил, что скажу потом.  
На какие-то несколько секунд – замечательных, длинных несколько секунд – Джейн даже забывает про страх. А потом…  
– Не будет никакого «потом»!.. То есть – может не быть.  
– Может не быть. Но то, что я хочу сказать, предполагает его наличие, так что говорить сейчас не имеет смысла.  
Джейн кажется, что он над ней издевается. Или не кажется. Джейн кажется, что будь Корис здесь – она побила бы его его же собственным пистолетом.  
– Не смешно.  
– А я и не… – Корис зачем-то дёргает затвор, и от не до конца собранного пистолета отваливаются и с грохотом падают на пол детали – Джейн не видит, какие, потому что он ныряет куда-то, видимо, под стол – поймать, что ли, пытался… – Шепард, я не смеюсь. И даже не хотел, чтобы это так выглядело, просто правда… Это не имеет смысла говорить, пока всё настолько неопределённо. Извини, я…  
Кажется. Никто над ней не издевается – просто нервы сдают у всех, вон, даже адмирал путается в словах, совсем как Тали. Ах да, Тали теперь тоже адмирал. Какая чушь вообще лезет в голову…  
– Не извиняйся. Все нервничают, я знаю, всем плохо, все несут хуйню.  
И она тоже.  
– «Хуйню» я тебе потом скажу.  
Человеческое ругательство Корис выговаривает с таким очевидным трудом, что Джейн невольно почти улыбается.  
– И ты до этого доживёшь.  
Это не вопрос. И, кажется, даже не просьба...  
Джейн вскидывает голову и натыкается на взгляд в упор – видны, конечно, только светящиеся пятна глаз… Джейн кажется, что если бы ей, как и всем уважающим себя смертникам, было дано право на последнюю просьбу, она бы попросила увидеть Кориса без шлема.  
– Я приказываю тебе выжить, капитан.  
Кажется, будь он здесь – она бы всё-таки его отлупила. Или повисла у него на шее. Или и то и другое.  
– Есть, адмирал, – шепчет Джейн одними губами.  
Кажется, Корис её всё-таки слышит.


	4. Chapter 4

Джейн кажется, что её провернули в мясорубке, переехали «Мако» и приложили десятком деформаций сверху. Для гарантии. Так сказать, на случай, если с первой попытки не дошло, что умирать – это чертовски больно.  
Настолько больно, что она отключается почти сразу.  
Наверно, отключается, потому что в следующий момент там, где она находится, определённо светлее и чуточку менее хреново. Совсем чуточку, но Джейн умеет ценить такие мелочи, как возможность вдохнуть, не рискуя отключиться от режущей боли в груди – рёбра переломала или чего похуже... Боль тяжело ворочается внутри, но это хорошая, нормальная боль. Живая.  
Она – живая.  
Мёртвым не может быть так хуёво, а значит – живая.  
Это почему-то кажется настолько смешным, что Джейн почти хихикает и почти отключается от того, как эта попытка движения отдаётся в… да везде, блядь, отдаётся…  
В следующий момент Джейн отчётливо слышит занудный писк какого-то прибора и только тогда соображает, что до этого её окружала полная тишина. Контузия, перемололо рёбра – что ещё?.. Что…  
Что с Землёй.  
Прибор пищит всё пронзительней и громче, сбиваясь с ритма, и Джейн понимает, что он отсчитывает её собственное сердцебиение. Джейн нечеловеческим усилием заставляет себя открыть глаза и мгновенно слепнет от яркого света… какой мудак поставил тут эту лампу или что это…  
Вокруг неё суетятся, что-то делают – у Джейн нет никаких сил не то что спрашивать – даже открыть глаза ещё раз. Идиоты, с ней всё в порядке, ей бывало и хуже, просто скажите, что с Землёй, что с её командой, что с…  
Она приходит в себя, кажется, ещё пару раз – прибор противно пищит, койка под ней кружится и плывёт, ей надо, ей очень-очень надо очнуться хоть на минутку, просто спросить и можно обратно… хоть сдохнуть вовсе, только бы узнать…  
Джейн открывает глаза и пялится в потолок. Кто-то, к счастью, догадался выключить проклятую лампу, ресницы склеены какой-то мерзкой дрянью, но хотя бы не приходится мучительно щуриться, не в силах отвернуться – Джейн не уверена, что сможет повернуть голову, не говоря уже о чём-то большем.  
– Э… – получается только чуть слышный хрип, Джейн пытается прочистить горло и чуть не задыхается от режущей тошнотной боли. – Эй. Кто… нибудь?  
На два слова уходит столько сил, что Джейн едва не отключается, только усилием воли удерживаясь на краю зыбкого забытья – о, как было бы легко провалиться обратно… Вот только когда у неё что-то было легко.  
– …пард? Коммандер Шепард? Вы меня звали?  
Джейн приоткрывает глаза и видит нависшую над ней незнакомую азари с настолько взволнованным лицом, что это смотрится забавно. Как мало нужно, чтоб тебя любили – всего лишь пару раз откинуть коньки, спасти галактику… Спасти?..  
– Что… – во рту сухо и язык не шевелится, ужасно хочется попросить воды, но это может и подождать. – Что с…  
Азари – медсестричка, наверно – к счастью, оказывается не дурой и понимает её правильно.  
– Мы победили. Вы победили, Жнецы полностью уничтожены.  
– А…  
А её команда? А союзники? А… придурошный кварианский адмирал Корис?  
Джейн не может справиться с проклятым бесполезным куском мяса, едва ворочающимся во рту, и… Блядь! Проклятье! Ну пусть она поймёт!  
– Успокойтесь, пожалуйста.  
Какое, к дьяволу, успокоиться!  
– Команда, – выжимает из себя Джейн. – Расскажи… всё.  
Только бы поняла. Только бы не отрубиться раньше. Джейн цепляется за ускользающее сознание и страх – что ей скажут. Скажут ли правду, если что-то пошло не так.  
– Они живы. Все, – азари что-то поправляет у неё под шеей – то ли подушку, то ли какие-то приборы, Джейн уже не воспринимает, что с ней делают. – Выстрел Горна разрушил ретрансляторы, но как только их восстановят, ваша команда вернётся в Солнечную систему.  
Джейн кажется, что она никак не может вдохнуть, в груди собирается плотный ком чего-то невыразимого…  
Живы. Смогла. Уберегла. Команду – да, а…  
– К сожалению, это потребует времени, – у азари такой голос, что ей бы в бордель, а не в больницу с этими придыхающими интонациями. – Возможно, вы хотели бы увидеть кого-то из тех, кто был на Земле в момент выстрела?  
– Корис, – выговаривает Джейн из последних сил.  
Азари запинается. У Джейн не получается повторить даже одно-единственное слово – никакими грёбаными усилиями, ей надо, надо…  
– Адмирал Корис участвует в восстановлении ретранслятора, но, думаю, он с удовольствием вас посетит – он регулярно спрашивал о вашем состоянии.  
Джейн выдыхает. Медленно и с трудом, заставляя себя делать каждый следующий вдох – пахнет лекарствами и чем-то палёным, это, наверно, всё ещё с улиц, там столько всего горело. Там столько всего предстоит исправлять, что ей не стоит долго валяться – и так уже… сколько, кстати? Впрочем, это уже мелочи, и об этом она спросит потом. И не у медсестрички.  
– Я отправлю адмиралу Корису сообщение после смены, хорошо? У нас на всю больницу один рабочий уником, вся техника после выстрела полетела…  
Джейн улыбается уголками губ и надеется, что азари-медсестричка её поймёт.


	5. Chapter 5

Ждать легко, когда большая часть сил уходит на то, чтобы бодрствовать хоть несколько часов, а не болтаться в полузабытье, и не орать от боли, пока врачи колдуют над её в который раз собранным заново телом – это Джейн понимает очень быстро.  
В системе всё ещё полный бардак: после взрыва ретранслятора огромные флотилии всех рас оказались запертыми, как пауки в банке, на орбитах Земли и Марса вообще не протолкнуться, ретранслятор чинят ударными темпами, чтоб хоть кого-то попытаться отправить домой, пока не начались более серьёзные проблемы с продовольствием… Это Джейн узнаёт от болтливой азари-медсестрички – и вроде как тоже понимает…  
Это просто въевшаяся под шкуру привычка за всех бояться. Никому больше не грозит ничего страшнее, чем намертво застрять в огромной пробке на подлёте к планете, но тут понимание уже немного не работает.  
Ждать нихрена не легко, когда всё, на что хватает сил – это спать, но чуть ли не каждый раз вываливаешься из сна от очередного кошмара. Впрочем, это сны – только сны, а Джейн умеет ценить малое.  
Они живы. Они – не все, но многие – живы. К этому надо просто привыкнуть.  
В следующий раз Джейн просыпается от голосов, спорящих в закутке медсестрички.  
– ...не для того пробивался через проклятые пробки, чтоб постоять на пороге!  
– Адмирал, пациентка нуждается в покое, я не стану её будить!  
Джейн какого-то черта хочется смеяться – было бы у неё ещё хоть одно целое ребро для этого… Да уж, с покоем у неё слишком сложные отношения, настолько сложные, что она дважды обманула смерть – только бы не находиться в этом самом покое, а вот в возможности увидеть Кориса... Увидеть хоть кого-нибудь из своих друзей – она очень даже нуждается.  
Говорить громче, чем хриплым шёпотом, у неё не получается – и, наверно, получится ещё нескоро – приходится выжидать паузу в споре, переходящем на всё более повышенные тона…  
– Я уже всё равно не сплю.  
– Богиня… Вот кто вас просил, – огрызается медсестричка – Джейн неожиданно понимает, что до сих пор не спросила её имени, но сейчас момент не самый подходящий… – Я же просила говорить тише!  
«И сама чуть не кричала», – думает Джейн, старательно пытаясь не засмеяться – то ли от ситуации, то ли от…  
– И сами чуть не кричали, – ядовито вставляет Корис – её мысль слово в слово…  
Джейн всё-таки смеётся – пытается смеяться и тут же задыхается от пронизывающей рёбра боли, но ей везёт – медсестричка в это время смотрит на Кориса, раздражённо кривит красивое личико… Наверно, надо сказать что-то – что уже поздно и её всё равно разбудили, так что…  
– Недолго, пожалуйста. Я скоро вернусь.  
– Спасибо, – выдавливает Джейн.  
Медсестричка обречённо машет рукой.  
Корис смотрит, как за ней закрывается дверь, и Джейн почему-то ясно представляет, как под маской он показывает ей язык или корчит ещё какую рожу. Джейн сдавленно выдыхает – никогда бы не подумала, что не смеяться может быть настолько трудно – и Корис оборачивается на звук. Открывает рот – загорается индикатор клапана шлема, но так ничего и не говорит, обходит комнатушку по кругу – там сделать-то можно едва ли пять шагов, всё заставлено аппаратурой, а в углу отгорожено ширмой место медсестры – чтоб свет не мешал, что ли…  
– Как ретрансляторы? – спрашивает Джейн. Наверно, просто чтоб сказать хоть что-то.  
– Отлично. Вот-вот запустим Харон, схема оказалась достаточно простая, сложнее было восстанавливать кольца, а схемы полей расшифровывались вполне очевидно...  
Корис зачем-то бессмысленно ходит по палате, и, учитывая, насколько там мало места, это выглядит почти смешно.  
Психует.  
Сейчас-то зачем...  
Как будто она сама – не.  
– Никогда бы не подумала, что ты в таком разбираешься.  
Корис останавливается на полушаге.  
– Ну, я считался неплохим инженером до того, как начал просиживать зад в Коллегии.  
Джейн фыркает и морщится от острой рези в боку. Это мелочи. Всё. Мелочи. Они живы, какая разница, что ещё…  
– Я… – Корис, наконец, прекращает болтаться по комнате, перешагивает через тянущиеся к приборам провода и останавливается возле её кровати – так близко, что Джейн, наверно, могла бы дотянуться и взять его за руку, если бы постаралась. – Я думал, что ты умерла. После выстрела.  
Её нашли через несколько часов после, ещё немного – и опоздали бы.  
– Я тоже думала, что умру. Но приказы вышестоящего начальства надо выполнять.  
– Какое я тебе начальство…  
Корис как-то панически оглядывается, пытается присесть на край стола, на котором стоят приборы, но едва не запутывается в проводах и бросает это занятие.  
Джейн думает, что, наверно – хотела бы – дотянуться и взять его за руку.  
Что за вообще идиотские мысли? Облегчение – это хорошо, конечно, но не настолько же, чтоб сходить с ума.  
– Садись на край кровати, раз я до сих пор не развалилась, то уже не развалюсь.  
– Если ты развалишься, твоя азари оторвёт мне голову. Буквально, – хмыкает Корис.  
Через сколько-то слоёв ткани – простыня, накинутая на Джейн, и чёрт знает из чего сделанный гермокостюм – Корис всё равно ощущается почти горячим, наверно, у кварианцев температура тела выше, чем у людей, узнать как-то не сложилось, и это неожиданно приятно.  
– Она не моя, я даже не знаю, как её зовут. Расслабься уже, ты как криозаряд проглотил…  
Корис вытягивается чуть ли не по стойке смирно – насколько, конечно, это можно сделать сидя.  
– Корис?  
– Шепард, послушай. Помнишь, я говорил, что хочу сказать тебе одну вещь перед боем за Цитадель? Так вот, я говорил, что хотел ска… Тьфу, Кила!  
Джейн резко жалеет, что не может видеть его лица – даже сильнее, чем во время того самого разговора, там было просто безнадёжное любопытство… наверно, а сейчас…  
– Кажется, я проторчал в пробке так долго, что забыл слова.  
…сейчас – тоже любопытство. И, кажется, передавшаяся нервозность – да что он, в конце концов…  
– Говори уже.  
– Я… Послушай, я не знаю, как это делается у людей, я вообще как-то до тебя не интересовался тонкостями межвидовых связей… Бош’тет. – Корис запинается с совершенно непередаваемой интонацией, заламывает пальцы…  
Джейн слышит, как её сердце колотится о переломанные рёбра – как доломать пытается, аж дышать трудно, это же не…  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– А что ещё я могу иметь в виду? Что я влюбился в женщину другой расы и теперь двух слов связать не могу?  
Джейн не знает, что сказать. Джейн не знает даже, что думать – она забыла, что такое думать о себе, а личной жизни у неё не было уже... Джейн, откровенно говоря, даже не помнит, когда у неё было что-то большее, чем случайный секс на один раз.  
Джейн никогда не думала, что она и Корис... Или думала?  
Корис заламывает пальцы видимо слишком сильно даже для подвижных кварианских суставов и раздражённо трясёт рукой.  
– Ладно. Забудь. Это было действительно глупо...  
– Нет, – говорит Джейн, не успевая обдумать, что именно «нет». Не ладно? Не забуду? – Не глупо.  
Корис замирает в неловкой позе, видимо, уже собираясь вставать, и они бессмысленно пялятся друг на друга. Джейн истерически хмыкает и морщится от боли.  
– То есть, ты…  
«А, в конце концов, почему бы и нет» – думает Джейн. Устроить личную жизнь – не такая плохая идея для героини галактики в отставке, а Корис – не такой плохой вариант. Наверно, даже единственный. И совсем неплохой. Более чем неплохой, иначе с чего бы…  
Иначе с чего бы она даже не сомневается – удивляется, не ожидает, пугается самой себя, но…  
– То есть я. Чёрт. Мне последний раз говорили что-то подобное лет в двадцать, и я не помню, как положено реагировать.  
– Я вообще не знаю, что делают люди, когда...  
– Зато ты хотя бы знаешь, как люди выглядят. Не могу сказать того же о кварианцах.  
– Ты выглядишь, как будто тобой стрелял Горн.  
– Не поверишь, но чувствую я себя точно так же.  
– А… Шепард, погоди, ты серьёзно?  
Джейн думает, что очень многое бы отдала, чтоб увидеть Кориса без шлема. В смысле – прямо сейчас увидеть, а не в перспективе… которая, как оказалось, у неё есть.  
Действительно есть.  
И перспектива, и будущее, и вообще…  
Джейн стискивает зубы и сдвигает неподъёмно тяжёлую руку – бок простреливает болью, перешибая дыхание даже от такого крошечного движения, сколько тут тянуться, сантиметров десять… И всё-таки берёт его за руку – пальцы не слушаются, да и чувствуют, кажется, не всё – ну либо Корис слишком осторожничает и сжимает в ответ совсем чуть-чуть…  
– Серьёзнее некуда.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанонная внешность кварианцев (за арт спасибо неизвестному художнику))  
> http://i.imgur.com/zdaCrcF.jpg

– В общем, надеюсь, ты действительно понимаешь, на что согласилась.  
– Ага, – легкомысленно соглашается Джейн. – Понимаю. Ближайшие врачи, знающие физиологию людей, в трёх ретрансляторах, и я обязательно умру, подавившись тёплым молоком, которое ты будешь приносить на ночь бедной старой развалине коммандеру…  
– Перестань! Я серьёзно.  
– Я тоже. Хватит нудеть, это ты предложил.  
Корис – Заал – обречённо вздыхает и отходит к иллюминатору. Звать его по имени всё ещё очень странно, но Джейн пытается привыкнуть. Смешно – привыкать к тому, с кем в буквальном смысле удрала на другой конец галактики. Ну, то есть, ещё в процессе удирания, с Земли до Ранноха не добраться меньше, чем за неделю, – и то на хорошем новом корабле, а не на этой… «Иктоми», которой под двести лет, если не больше.  
Джейн закидывает руки за голову – левая, полностью собранная из синтетических мышц, нихрена не слушается, но это такая мелочь – и рассматривает корявые, явно не один раз перепаянные швы на потолке над головой. Это ещё большая каюта по кварианским меркам, да ещё и с иллюминатором, крошечным, конечно, но всё же – прямо-таки роскошное помещение. Джейн какого-то чёрта хочется смеяться, но она только тихо фыркает себе под нос.  
– Что?  
– Ничего. Я так.  
Заал открывает рот – то есть видно, как загорается индикатор клапана шлема, – но ничего не говорит, нелепо переступает с ноги на ногу, и Джейн всё-таки смеётся – делать глупости после всего, что они пережили, оказывается, безумно легко и весело. В конце концов, что такое сбежать, не долечившись, с тем, кого даже в лицо никогда не видела, после Жнецов.  
– Да что смешного, в конце концов?  
– Не сердись, – выдавливает Джейн. – Просто подумала, какие будут рожи у Совета, когда они узнают, что мы отмочили. И кого из нас в чьём похищении обвинят.  
– Обоих – в угоне корабля и захвате в заложники экипажа, – абсолютно серьёзным тоном отвечает Заал, бесцеремонно сдвигает её пока что практически неподвижные ноги и усаживается на кровать рядом. Горячий – температура тела у кварианцев действительно выше, чем у людей, это Джейн уже узнавала.  
– Да кому нужна эта древняя калоша.  
– Отличный корабль.  
– Да ему лет двести!  
– Двести тридцать два по общегалактическим годам, и всё ещё боеспособен. Кроме того – респектабельное название, помнишь?  
Джейн готова поклясться, что он ей подмигивает – хотя может, конечно, это шлем бликует, освещение-то на «отличном корабле с респектабельным названием» не очень… Отсутствие мимики вообще ужасно сбивает.  
– Угу, теперь ты созвучен с вазэктомией. Ужасно респектабельно.  
– Что?..  
– Ну, ты же теперь получается «вас Иктоми», а если произносить быстро и нечётко, то…  
Заал хмыкает, вроде как сдерживая смех… да чёртов шлем! Было бы хоть стекло попрозрачнее.  
– Ну нет, имя я не менял и не собираюсь. А ты извращенка.  
– И ксенофилка. – Вот и как определять, не перегнула ли она палку со своим странным юмором, если у собеседника не видно лица, и хуже того – Джейн даже примерно не представляет, как он вообще должен выглядеть… – Ладно, проехали, это было глупо. Слушай, можно просьбу?  
Заал кивает, кажется, не задумываясь – чтоб оценить это, лица видеть не надо, но Джейн всё равно испытывает смутное раздражение из-за шлема.  
– Хочу увидеть тебя без шлема. Мы же уже на вашем корабле, так что это не должно тебе повредить. Ну и всё равно же увижу… ну…. В смысле, надеюсь, что увижу.  
Заал почему-то нервно оглядывается на иллюминатор, потом на задёрнутый шторой узкий дверной проём, и Джейн окончательно путается в словах, почему-то чувствуя, что ляпнула сейчас что-то лишнее. То есть, Тали, конечно, говорила, что для кварианцев это очень личное, но они же теперь вроде как… вместе?  
– Аллергия всё равно будет, – как-то невнятно говорит Заал.  
А потом снимает лицевой щиток шлема.  
Тали была не права, – думает Джейн. Ничерта это не «почти как люди». Ну так, разве что в общих чертах и если не всматриваться, то, может, и похожи, форма глаз почти человеческая, хотя учитывая, что нет ни радужки, ни зрачка, а сами глаза белёсо светятся, то какая уж тут похожесть… Со стороны они, наверно, смотрятся как два идиота – сидят и молча пялятся друг на друга… Длинный костистый нос, разрезанная натрое какими-то кожными складками верхняя губа и…  
– Клыки, – выпаливает Джейн. – Охренеть.  
Заал дёргается то ли отвернуться, то ли прикрыть лицо обратно, и Джейн выхватывает у него щиток – бок и руку сводит болью от резкого движения, но это такая мелочь, что не стоит даже внимания обращать.  
– Шепард, что ты…  
– Сидеть! Я ещё не насмотрелась. – Джейн какого-то чёрта опять становится смешно, это уже явно нервное, с любой мелочи ржать, но, чёрт дери, уж чего она не ожидала, так это широченной пасти с мелкими треугольными зубами и вполне себе такими нехилыми верхними клычками, аж наружу изо рта торчащими, да по два с каждой стороны… Интересно, почему есть только верхние?  
Заал вымученно улыбается, демонстрируя все зубы.  
– Ну хватит…  
– Не хватит. Вы, оказывается, красивые.  
Странные – хотя кто из этих инопланетян не странный – но красивые. Джейн нравится. Джейн уже привычно нервно-смешно – когда там она в последний раз…  
– Мы… что?  
Видимо, вот такое выражение лица должно означать крайнее удивление – в принципе, черты сходные, значит, мимика должна быть тоже сходной.  
– Красивые. Я же извращенка и ксенофилка, забыл?  
– Про это забудешь, – Заал странно кривится, и Джейн не может перестать пялиться – по контрасту с непрозрачным щитком шлема мимика у него оказывается очень даже… как это, подвижная?  
Джейн нравится, Джейн определённо нравится – настолько, что она даже без спроса тянется и трогает пальцем остро выступающую скулу. Шкурка мягкая и неестественно – ну, в смысле, для человека было бы неестественно – гладкая, как будто полированная, и… Заал ловит её за руку.  
– А вот это уже наглость, Шепард. Ты вообще представляешь, что означает физический контакт для кварианцев?  
– Нет, – честно отвечает Джейн.  
– Я не помню, когда к кому-то прикасался без костюма.  
Джейн не хочет даже пытаться это представить – хотя бы потому, что это явно за гранью человеческого понимания. Ну и ещё потому, что…  
– Это можно исправить.  
Тело слушается ещё так плохо, что Джейн даже успевает подумать о том, что к таким зубам надо будет как-то приспосабливаться – особенно если они не только выглядят острыми, но и на самом деле острые – пока с усилием придвигается поближе и лезет целоваться.


	7. Chapter 7

Джейн просыпается в холодном поту, тяжело хватая ртом воздух, и надеясь, что в этот раз хотя бы не орала во сне.  
«В холодном поту» здесь – всего лишь метафора. На Раннохе всегда тепло и очень сухо даже возле самой воды. На Земле это было бы невыносимой жарищей, а тут почему-то переносится легко – меньшая сила тяжести или что-то такое… Джейн сползает с кровати и, прихрамывая, бредёт к открытому окну.  
За окном тихо шуршит невидимая в темноте широкая и мелкая речка с непроизносимым для человека названием. Шитые-перешитые, больше, чем наполовину собранные заново из синтетических мышц ноги («Ты спишь с почти синтетиком», – ядовито шутила Джейн) всё ещё слушаются еле-еле и сгибаются как-то странно – или это просто Джейн не может отделаться от ощущения, что один неосторожный шаг, и колени с хрустом выгнутся в обратную сторону, как у кузнечика. Мышечная, подсознательная память о том, как её переломало, и подсознательный же страх – как-то так это объяснили психологи.  
Джейн их, разумеется, не слушала. Она солдат, чёрт возьми. Она жива, не осталась беспомощным калекой, а значит, все психологи мира могут катиться в пекло. Её не смогли угробить даже Жнецы, а от кошмарных снов ещё никто не умирал, правда?  
Умирали только в её снах – те, кого она не смогла спасти. Те, кого смогла – тоже.  
Во сне. Не взаправду. Взаправду всё хорошо, да?.. Никто больше не умрёт? Не умрёт…  
Здоровенная раннохская серо-розовая лунища неторопливо выкатывается из-за горизонта – Джейн не знает, что там у неё со временем обращения, и всё равно безобразно ориентируется во времени – часы в доме только кварианские, рассчитанные на их сутки, и вообще показывающие полную хрень. Лежачему больному, впрочем, вряд ли есть особая разница.  
Джейн тяжело взбирается на подоконник и медленно перекидывает наружу одну ногу, едва не потеряв равновесие. Тело слушается отвратительно, от пальцев на левой руке, которую пришлось полностью заменить на синтетическую, потому что от родной ничего не осталось, опять тянутся колючие мурашки фантомной боли. Джейн мешком вываливается наружу, обломав пару веток росшему под окном низкому кусту, и плюхается на колени, не удержавшись.  
Звёзды на Раннохе совершенно сумасшедшие – яркие и огромные, складывающиеся в созвездия с заумными названиями, которые она даже не пыталась выучить, и протянувшийся серебристой дымкой низко-низко над горизонтом рукав галактики. Джейн вытягивает занудно болящие ноги и запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в ещё тёплую стену дома. Лунища окончательно поднимается, и становится видно кусты запущенного садика, окружающего дом.  
Садик был зачем-то посажен гетами одновременно с постройкой дома, но им так никто и не пытался заниматься. Точнее – Джейн сама пока не может, а доверять такую тонкую материю, как садик… Кстати…  
Джейн активирует инструментрон.  
Заал отвечает на вызов мгновенно, как будто сидел и ждал.  
– Что случилось?  
Джейн фыркает – почему-то очень чётко представляется, как он склоняется к уникому корабля и поправляет съезжающий на бок воздухофильтр – он всегда съезжал куда-то не туда, потому что Заал всегда ленился его нормально закреплять.  
– А что, позвонить тебе просто так я не могу? Ну а вообще, я удрала из дома через окно.  
– Ты… Что?  
Вот теперь воздухофильтр просто обязан сползти. Джейн не выдерживает и смеётся.  
– Ничего. Всё нормально, честно, я просто соскучилась.  
– Кила, ты меня до инфаркта доведёшь когда-нибудь…  
– У кварианцев не бывает инфарктов, не ври.  
– Значит, я буду первым!  
– Иди к чёрту!  
Джейн вздыхает. Связь на удивление хорошая – слышно даже, как присвистывает на выдохах воздухофильтр.  
– Эй. Шепард?   
– Что?  
– Хотел сделать сюрприз, но тебя опасно оставлять одну. Я тут договорился, вернусь раньше, через… как это по-вашему, 24 земных часа?  
– Сутки, – подсказывает Джейн. – 24 часа – это сутки.  
Всё хорошо. Больше никто не умрёт. Заал – не умрёт.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начиная отсюда заканчиваются останки сюжета, и начинается просто бытовушный стёб. Я предупредил xD

Джейн опять доканывают фантомные боли, бесконечные, как монолог элкора, и такие же унылые. Заал опять подцепил очередную аллергию и без конца кашляет, несмотря на воздухофильтр.  
Кварианские часы опять – хотя не опять, а всегда – показывают какую-то тряхомудию. Джейн щурится, пытаясь разобрать мелкие, перетекающие один в другой значки на дисплее.  
– Третий сектор Хал’какой-то херни. Что, как даже я понимаю, глубокая ночь.  
– Хар’Таш.  
– Не придирайся.  
– Ты за два месяца не выучила даже названия времён суток.  
Джейн пожимает плечами. Смысла в этом действии в темноте нет никакого, но спорить не хочется.  
Коленки ноют. Мерно пощёлкивают часы, отсчитывая кварианский аналог секунд, у Заала посвистывает воздухофильтр – громче, чем при нормальном режиме работы. Когда она вообще научилась определять по звуку режим работы воздухофильтров?  
– Ты вообще спал?  
– Не знаю, – он многозначительно кашляет. – Не понял. А ты?  
– Немножко. Тоже не знаю.  
Заал бесцеремонно выдёргивает из-под неё одеяло, переворачивается, засадив локтем в бок, и подгребает её почти под себя. Воздухофильтр больно врезается острым краем куда-то в шею.  
– Не втыкай в меня свой намордник.  
– Втыкать что-нибудь другое?  
Коленки ноют. Джейн кажется, что в левую и вовсе забили кол и теперь медленно раскачивают, разламывая сустав. Джейн закрывает глаза, заставляя себя расслабиться и сосредоточиться на лежащем на ней Заале, гладит его по спине, привычно нащупывая сперва торчащие, неровные бугорки позвонков, потом тонкие и жёсткие кожные складки, сползающие на лопатки и ниже – до середины спины. Так далеко она не дотягивается – колено сводит болью от неудачного движения.  
– Мы с тобой идеальная пара, – сквозь зубы шипит Джейн, пытаясь задавить приступ. – Пора делать ставки, кто быстрее сдохнет.  
Заал то ли хихикает, то ли кашляет, подхватывает её под бедро, заставляя согнуть ногу – так почему-то оказывается легче, и Джейн осторожно обхватывает его обеими ногами за талию. Хуже на удивление всё ещё не становится, скорее наоборот – боль перестаёт отдавать в поясницу.  
– Брось, мы пережили даже Жнецов, плохой секс нас точно не убьёт.  
– Плохой секс не раздеваясь – второй раз я так не загнусь.  
– Плохой секс в воздухофильтре – главное, кончить быстрее, чем задохнуться.  
Джейн не выдерживает и сдавленно хрюкает. Она чувствовала себя намного хуже, когда только-только с боем вырвалась из больницы и буквально сбежала на Раннох, но и тогда всё, что они делали в постели, изучая чуждую физиологию и подстраиваясь под травмы, было каким угодно, только не плохим.  
– Воздухофильтр лучше, чем костюм.  
Заал согласно кашляет и лениво трётся об неё, придерживаясь на локтях. Джейн ужасно хочется его поцеловать, но воздухофильтр… всё лицо закрыто, одни глаза светятся. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь она может трогать его, а не гермокостюм – не спеша пересчитать все восемь – слишком много, никак не может привыкнуть – позвонков на шее, ощупать неестественно сильно выпирающие лопатки. Одна из кожных складок заканчивается прямо под лопаткой, округлой ямкой – Джейн надавливает на неё ногтем, раздвигая края. Заал передёргивает плечами и шипит сквозь зубы – в воздухофильтре опять что-то свистит.  
– Не царапайся.  
– Подумаешь, – хмыкает Джейн. – Какие мы нежные. Тебе ещё повезло, что я не турианка.  
Заал не комментирует – наверно, нечем крыть, шкурка от жизни в гермокостюме действительно нежная настолько, что это уже доставляет проблемы. Хотя Джейн нравится. И ещё одно последствие ношения гермокостюма – встаёт у него мгновенно, слишком длительное тактильное голодание, или как там это называется, и это Джейн тоже нравится. Сквозь так и не снятые тряпки давит как раз правильно, на самую дырку, раздеться надо было всё-таки что ли… Хотя на нормальное возбуждение ощущения не тянут, так, приятно.  
– Чувствую себя снова курсанткой, которой не хватило терпелки нормально раздеться. За мной бегал один, на курс младше…  
– Врёшь, – выдыхает Заал. – Тебе было некогда трахаться по углам.  
– Всё-то ты знаешь. Зануда.  
Джейн обхватывает его за плечи, пытаясь уронить совсем на себя – выходит не с первого раза, и движение отдаётся режущей болью в боку, от рёбер и ниже. Это фантомная, это фигня, на самом-то деле вообще всё фигня… Джейн прихватывает зубами крепёж воздухофильтра, стягивая его с уха, лижет сладковатую кожу. Заал ощутимо вздрагивает и прижимается плотнее. Кончает он тоже быстро – кажется, тут ещё что-то расовое, как-то не приходилось к слову спросить… Джейн подталкивает его пяткой под зад – чтоб не сдерживался и не ориентировался на неё, делает это очень зря – колено простреливает так, что перед глазами темнеет на несколько секунд…  
– …Шепард?  
– Бля… Да лежи ты, я сама дёрнулась, – выдавливает Джейн, удерживая подорвавшегося вставать Заала.  
Воздухофильтр у него опять сполз на бок.  
– Ты бы хоть сказала, что всё так плохо, я бы не полез.  
– Потому и не сказала.  
– Ты…  
– …бош’тет?  
– Дура.  
Джейн фыркает, прикусывая губу, чтоб не засмеяться в голос. Боль медленно и неохотно, но отступает, а общая идиотичность ситуации гордо вылазит на первый план.  
– Прекрати, я серьёзно вообще-то. Когда стало хуже?  
– Да не стало. Это фантомные, наверно. Задрали, не хочу из-за такой херни бегать по врачам.  
Заал вздыхает. Откровенно виновато опускает глаза. Поправляет воздухофильтр, перекашивая его на другой бок.  
– Завтра же идё… – Заал кашляет так, что с размаху больно упирается воздухофильтром Джейн в грудь.  
– Идём, идём. Вместе, видимо. Сними с себя мои ноги, у тебя это лучше получается, чем у меня.


	9. Chapter 9

Искупаться в ближайшем жиденьком ручейке, гордо именуемом рекой, было плохой идеей. Точнее, Джейн-то ничего не сделалось – она даже смогла немного поплавать в самом глубоком месте, где вода доходила ей до груди. Тело слушалось всё ещё через раз, но утонуть в этой луже – надо было ещё постараться.  
В общем, Джейн отлично провела время, а вот Заал…  
– Как вообще можно было подцепить аллергию на воду!?  
– На микроорганизмы, а не на воду.  
– Без разницы, – отрезает Джейн. – Не вертись.  
После водицы из раннохской лужи кожа на нём отшелушивалась целыми пластами, обнажая даже выглядевшие болезненными мокрые язвочки. Заал, правда, относился к этому с философским пофигизмом, а вот у Джейн появилось новое занятие – пару раз в день обмазывать всю эту красоту какой-то вонючей хренью, после которой бельё было проще выкинуть, чем отстирать – они уже и так из-за этого второй эээ… как его… в общем, второй аналог недели, по-квариански называемый совершенно непроизносимым словечком, спали на одной простыне. Простыню уже можно было поставить в угол.  
– Новая что ли вылезла? Ты долго сегодня… Да бл…  
Заал пытается обернуться через плечо, и Джейн случайно зацепляет язвочку ногтем, отодрав целый кусок кожи возле глубокой узкой складки, сползающей с шеи на спину – там кожа и так была почти содрана, а сейчас…  
– Вот тебе и бля. Научился. Говорила же не вертеться.  
Джейн на автомате смазывает стекающую крупную каплю крови пальцем, и только потом соображает, что зря – на неё аллергических реакций, конечно, уже давно не было, но лезть в открытую рану руками всё-таки…  
– Ты там дырку во мне колупаешь или что? – Заал всё-таки умудряется обернуться. То ли из-за более подвижных суставов, то ли из-за большего количества шейных позвонков, голова у кварианцев поворачивается даже назад, за плечо – вот так, не прикрытое ни гермокостюмом, ни вообще хоть какой-то одеждой, это смотрится завораживающе и жутковато, несмотря ни на какую привычку. – О, и правда дырку.  
– Придурок. Ты так вообще никогда не вылечишься.   
– И что? Жалко?  
– Не жалко, сам виноват. Салфетки давай. И упаковку медигеля, а то опять расчешешь…  
– Я не…  
– Свежую, эту только на меня уже можно.  
– И ты ещё меня называешь занудой, – явно притворно вздыхает Заал.  
Медигель у них улетал мгновенно – привыкшую к защите гермокостюма кожу можно было разодрать даже ногтем, а вскрытые упаковки уже были нестерильными. Кое-что из забракованного по нестерильности, конечно, уходило на Джейн, но калечиться в таком количестве, чтоб потратить всё, у неё не получалось.  
– Ты и есть зануда, – огрызается Джейн, заклеивая ранку. – Всё, домазывайся сам.  
– Ну уж нет, – хмыкает Заал. – Дырку ты во мне проковыряла, за ранеными надо ухаживать.  
Бля.  
На самом деле, Джейн не против. Даже более, чем не против – особенно, если бы у такого лечения было бы ещё и продолжение… Вот только у этой малоприятной формы аллергии был ещё один «побочный эффект» – с сексом вынужденно было никак, понятно, что, если кожа слазит, то особо не потрахаешься, но…  
– Слушай ты… – шипит Джейн, обхватывая его за горло – там свежих язвочек точно нет, и можно. – Ты вторую неделю ходишь тут полуголый, творишь хуйню, вместо того, чтоб лечиться, и с тобой даже ничего нельзя сделать… – разве что за ухо укусить, так и то осторожненько, блядь… – Я тебя убью.  
– Руки у меня здоровы, – подозрительно довольно сообщает Заал.  
– Рук будет маловато, я хочу по-челове… ой.  
– Так. Это намёк, что на Землю тебя отпускать не стоит?  
– Исходя из этой логики, мне тебе нельзя выпускать из дома.  
Заал демонстративно кашляет – горло мелко вздрагивает под руками, и Джейн не удерживается и проводит ногтем вниз по шее, до выпирающей округлой косточки там, где у людей была бы ямка между ключицами. Ниже лезть, правда, нельзя из-за грёбаной аллергии…  
– Ну… как бы тебе сказать, – неожиданно серьёзно говорит Заал. – Кому я тут нужен.  
– В смысле?  
– В прямом, Шепард, не тупи. Для тебя кварианцы, наверное, вообще не сильно различаются, но… С нашими эталонами красоты я и рядом не лежал. Назовём это так.  
Эм… То есть…  
На самом деле, кварианцы действительно различаются между собой несильно – не то чтобы все на одно лицо, но за три века с генетическим разнообразием у них стало не очень, да и при всей похожести на людей… Условной похожести – при ближайшем рассмотрении от неё не остаётся ничерта, совершенно нечеловеческие лица, хрен разберёт, страшные или красивые.  
На самом деле, о том, что у них тоже должны быть какие-то стандарты внешности, Джейн просто как-то ни разу не задумывалась…  
– То есть, ты, оказывается, страшный?  
– Шепард…  
– И я узнаю об этом на каком-то там месяце совместной жизни… – Джейн честно пытается не рассмеяться, но получается не очень.  
Заал выворачивается и тычет её в бок.  
– Прекрати ржать.  
Джейн честно даже губу прикусывает, но получается всё равно не очень.  
– А я-то думала, ты у меня краси-и-ивый…  
Заал разражено кривится.  
– Серьёзно, прекрати.  
– Ты что, обиделся? – Джейн ловит его за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову – должна же быть польза от того, как у них голова чуть ли не назад поворачивается…  
– Нет.  
Джейн вздыхает. По человеческим меркам красивого в нём ничерта, конечно, но…  
– Не дуйся. Мне плевать на ваши стандарты, я в них всё равно нихрена не понимаю, так что ничего, если я продолжу считать тебя красивым?  
– Издеваешься?  
– Нарываюсь. Ты там про руки говорил… предложение ещё в силе?


	10. Chapter 10

Садик превратился в пиздец.  
На самом деле, садик Джейн вообще не особо нужен, он был сделан из каких-то логических соображений гетами, которые строили эти дома – совершенно одинаковые маленькие домики с совершенно одинаковыми квадратными садовыми участками, на которых растут какие-то странные, очень колючие и кривые низенькие деревья и мясистые цветы, светящиеся в темноте синим, но раз уж он есть, то надо бы хоть попытаться сделать его похожим на садик…  
Собственно, в пиздец его превратили как раз цветы, заполонив даже дорожки. Джейн угробила на прополку весь сектор Ан’Таш, то бишь утро, но едва одолела половину, и теперь была вынуждена полоть под унылый политический разговор явившегося к ним Герреля.  
С официальным, мать его, визитом.   
Вообще-то, проще было бы выловить кого-нибудь из гетов и попросить привести садик в приличный вид – ей бы точно не отказали. Вообще-то её поведение жуткое хамство по кварианским меркам – Геррель косится явно неприязненно, а Заал уж очень подозрительно доволен. И перенёс разговор на веранду, кажется, не из-за «хорошей погоды»… Хотя, может, из-за жуткого срача в доме, конечно… Да какие же крепкие у этих грёбаных цветов корни!  
– …если бы капитан Шепард отвлеклась от своего – очень важного – занятия, мы могли бы обсудить и планы по взаимодействию с флотами Альянса…  
Джейн делает вид, что внезапно оглохла. Обсуждать планы, к сожалению, действительно надо – после того, как она ясно дала понять, что собирается жить на Раннохе «по семейным обстоятельствам», командование в определённом плане пошло ей навстречу, назначив официальным послом. С одной стороны, это здорово упростило жизнь, даже не пришлось уходить в отставку, а с другой… С другой – приходится постоянно контактировать с Геррелем, который, похоже, так и не простил ей то, что она вышвырнула его с «Нормандии» после инцидента с гетским дредноутом, да и с Заалом порядком на ножах…  
– Если бы адмирал Геррель постарался, то вспомнил бы, что наша встреча назначена на завтра, – выплёвывает Джейн, вытягивая тот особенно крепкий корень и демонстративно поднимая его перед собой. Исключительно крепкий корень. И здоровенный. Можно отдать кому-нибудь пересадить.  
Заал немедленно и не особо правдоподобно закашливается.  
Геррель вытягивается, как будто словил криозаряд.  
– В таком случае, я вернусь к работе. Всего хорошего.  
– И тебе не сдохнуть. Страховидло, – шёпотом отвечает Джейн, когда Геррель уже выходит с участка и не может услышать – всё-таки взаимодействие с Тяжёлым Флотом нужно Альянсу, а политик из неё и без того, мягко говоря, дерьмовый…  
– Он тебе завтра это припомнит, – выдавливает проржавшийся Заал. – И не только завтра.  
– Да знаю…  
– Кстати, почему страховидло-то?  
Джейн от неожиданности даже немного зависает, всё ещё держа в руках обляпанный жирной рыжей землёй корень. После случайно всплывшей темы про кварианские каноны красоты она как-то от нечего делать рассматривала некоторых знакомых, с которыми часто контактировала, с этой точки зрения вполне искренне – и вроде бы даже беспристрастно – найдя Заала самым симпатичным. Во всяком случае, в нём было меньше явного сходства с людьми, а того же Герреля почему-то получалось воспринимать, как страшненького человека, и впечатление это порядком так портило…  
– Хрен его знает, почему он страховидло. Таким родили. А что?  
– Ну…  
– Ну?  
Джейн наконец-то выкидывает корень, кое-как оттирает самые крупные комья земли об штаны и поднимается на веранду. Заал почему-то выглядит несколько… охреневшим.  
– Да как бы тебе сказать…  
– Как есть, так и скажи. Я об тебя сейчас грязные руки вытру.  
– Садистка, – фыркает Заал. – Помнишь, я тебе говорил про наши эталоны красоты? Ну так вот тебе – живой эталон, только что свалил. Грёбаный бош’тет.  
Джейн – совершенно случайно – дотирает руки чистым кухонным полотенцем. Ругаться по-человечески Заал научился замечательно, и ещё более замечательно мешает всё это с кварианским. Тьфу, то есть…  
– То есть вот это страшненькое подобие человека – это и есть «эталон»?  
– Страшненькое… что?  
Теперь Заал, кажется охреневает не «несколько», а вполне так… нихуёво. Как и она сама, примерно.  
– Он сильнее на человека похож, – кривится Джейн. Почему-то при озвучивании эта «логика», малопонятная и ей самой, кажется ещё более убогой. – У тебя хотя бы зубы эти… ну… – Джейн неопределённо машет рукой, но подходящего определения так и не находит – кажется, именно из-за этого косноязычия из неё и дерьмовый политик. – В общем, для меня он стрёмный. Всё, отвали, я не знаю, как это ещё объяснить.  
– Шепард…  
– Ну что?  
Заал выглядит, как… как будто она ему про возвращение Жнецов сообщила.  
– Ты понимаешь, что сейчас похвалила то, что вообще-то чуть ли не уродством считается?  
– Эм…  
Джейн ловит себя на том, что теперь они оба охреневше пялятся друг на друга, а она ещё и продолжает обтирать землю о кухонное полотенце. Хотя нахрен полотенце, чистым оно уже всё равно не было. И инопланетные понятия о красоте, кстати, туда же.  
– Значит, это проблемы ваших канонов красоты. Я не кварианка и не обязана им подчиняться. И Геррель – страховидло.  
Заал задумчиво ощупывает зубы.  
– Ты, главное, ему это не говори…  
– …пока он не подпишет союз с Альянсом?  
– Мм… Именно. Пока не подпишет. А вот потом…


End file.
